Dead Feeling
by Anaman
Summary: Takes place after Dead Reckoning. Sookie has been summoned to Las Vegas and misses Eric who's married to the Queen of Oklaoma.   One-shot but might lead to a fiction. Rated K  for now but might change.


Hi,

My muse seems to travel a lot but where it's supposed to be. I know I have a chapter to update, but I had to put this short story out of my mind. It's a song that I just discovered which gave me this idea ("Scissors" by 'Eight and a half'). First I was picturing a video for this song with Eric Northman driving his red corvette, his hair in the wind and then as the song became melancholic, I started to see Sookie.

So it takes place after Dead Reckoning. I surprised myself for this because I was really disappointed by this book, but somehow it explains what is going to happen below. For now it's a one-shot, but depending on the response it might become a fiction.

I also wish to dedicate this story to my friend Ancholia who always supports me and writes incredible comments when I send her my chapters. She had her birthday a few days ago, and this one is for her. I wished it was less sad, but I wrote it differently than I use to and I know that she likes when I do it this way.

I don't have any beta, so I apologize for all the errors you're going to see. If anyone serious is interested to help me, I would love to! I'm a timid French girl wishing to do my best among you guys!

I don't own this story or the characters, I just play with them.

Thank you so much for reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Feeling<strong>

The stars seemed brighter that night, or was it the speed of the car on the road that made her vision clearer? She just enjoyed the wind that brushed her face, the cold air moving through her long blond hair. She was finally feeling alive like she hadn't felt in long time. She closed her eyes and savored the fresh feeling on her skin, this time, the airy envelope was reassuring.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

The sky was a wonderful painting moving slowly, changing in front her eyes without the people at her feet even noticing it. At the west side, gold strays mixed delicately in the light blue sky and the white clouds, and as her eyes moved slowly to the east, the gold soft lines became darker, coupling with orange and red curves. It was like an invisible finger was blending the colors together like a painter who prepares his paint palette before starting his work. And it the middle, the sun was sending its last rays. This sun which meant happiness, energy and life. She closed a second her eyes and felt its warmness kiss her skin. A tear rolled along her cheek as she opened her lids.

She seemed to be the only one appreciating the magical show that the nature and the elements were doing for her. Was it because she knew it would be the last time she would see the sun? The only thought of it made her whimper. She could remember her long afternoon lying in the sun while her grandma was hanging out the sheets. She could see the wind making them dance like happy ghosts in the daylight. She remembered the feeling of her skin becoming warmer, almost so warm that it burned. But she was never worried because she knew she had a good skin to tan. She was always smiling with pride as she lay in the sun, because it meant that she would look good in her summer dresses.

Now the warmness of the sun on her cheek was like the tender caress of a mother soothing a crying child. She fixed it as long as she could, hoping that its light would ease her pain. But nothing happened. She was still feeling empty, like the other part of her heart had been stolen. She tried to concentrate and find that other part, but there was nothing. Nothing, only the wind blowing violently around her, messing with her long blond hair and the loud and incessant noise of the city.

She looked around her and saw all the small figures moving fast, never stopping, always moving. The hurried cars, the busy people; that never-ending life playing its part in this giant theatre that was Las Vegas.

She'd always hated Las Vegas. From the first time she'd been there with Eric, she'd known she would hate it. Now it had been two years and it seemed like an eternity. She stared at the buildings and the fountains. It really looked like a giant theater and each one of the people who trod the ground were playing a role. They all were puppets and like those naïve tourists, she was no exception. A puppet in the hands of dangerous people. She had no longer control of her life, even though she'd thought she had it for a time. Or maybe she knew she had no control and just didn't want to admit it. Anyway, it was too late… it had been too late and she'd been responsible.

She lifted her eyes and fixed the sun again. The wind blew violently against her face, it was harsh and dry as it was directly coming from the desert. She looked down for a second, her feet only a few inches of the edge. It was higher than she'd thought. Her vision became blurry and her heart pounded faster. It wasn't time yet. She stared back at the sun and took a deep breath. No it wasn't time yet, the sun was still up there.

Its light was starting to fade slowly and in a few hours, everything would finally be over. She had been responsible of her situation and she was going to atone for her mistakes.

Yes, it was she who'd started it all. He'd warned her but she wouldn't listen to him. She shook her head with a sad smile. From the beginning she'd thought her feelings were because of the Bond even if he'd explained and proven that it wasn't. Amelia had helped her and they'd broken the magic in the Bond. Right after it was done, she'd known she'd done a big mistake.

A tear fell slowly along her cheek that the wind brushed away.

After that everything happened fast. Victor had been killed and even though the enemy was gone, they weren't completely safe. Appius had warned her.

She squeezed her fists firmly.

Somehow Felipe De Castro had found out about the broken Bond. She'd thought that the pledging was enough to protect her, but Eric and she didn't know that Appius had planed everything. He'd known she would react so violently because he had taken time to study her relationship with Eric, to see how she was responding to Eric. Never listening to him and always stating her opinions even if she was wrong. Eric knew better but he loved her so much that he was ready to do anything to protect her, even letting her make the biggest mistakes. Pam had warned her once that she was a danger for Eric. But now she knew that she was a danger for herself as well.

It had been only a matter of weeks before she was summoned to Las Vegas and Eric couldn't move a finger against that decision. He'd tried everything but there was someone else between them.

Her heart ache only thinking of _her_. She couldn't think of her name, it hurt too much. Just remembering the haughty smile on her face made her sick.

She lowered her face and started crying. She regretted her actions deeply. She had refused seeing Eric when she'd heard about the Queen Eric was supposed to marry, and it was until later that she realized that she'd hurt Eric profoundly with her refusal. Pam had tried to talk to her but Eric had ordered not to. It was Amelia who came to her bringing a message from Pam. The wedding ceremony was taking place a week later. The same day she was summoned to Las Vegas. The irony was too obvious not to notice. Sookie had listened to Amelia who repeated Pam's words. Eric had almost died trying to cancel the wedding because he'd asked help from dangerous creatures. But his Maker had been very smart. Sookie has stared at Amelia with blurry eyes, tears never stopping falling. She suddenly realized what a fool she'd been and asked to see him. Amelia had called Pam back and told her that Sookie wanted to meet him.

A day later, Sookie received a message from Mister Cataliades, he was standing at her door and only wrote down an address before he left. Sookie had taken the car just before sunset. She'd parked in front of an old little farmhouse lost in the woods. The sky was dark and just as she walked out of her car, he was standing in the door frame. The view was almost amusing since he was taller than the door, but she was too relieved and anxious to see him.

She'd made just one step and he'd taken her in her arms, whispering her tender words. She couldn't stop crying and holding him tight, too afraid to lose him, not ready to leave him. For the first time she'd realized that she wouldn't be safe without him. Somehow she'd always known he would be there for her, but now it was different. He would stay with another woman while she'd been hold prisoner away from him.

That night they'd reconnected their Bloodbond. She'd taken freely his blood and given hers while they made love.

She lifted her head and noticed that the sun was now starting to touch the horizon. She could still hear the words that he had whispered in her ears while making love to her. She'd enjoyed all the sensations of their bond, savoring the emotions she could feel from him and tasted them as long as she could.

The Bloodbond. That strange magic that she'd rejected and broken, then welcomed with all her heart. It was the only tie she had with him, even when she was in Las Vegas. She could feel him each night after the sunset, it was faint, but still there. She would go to bed and fall asleep feeling him and he would wake up feeling her. It had been the only connection with him. She never heard a word from Pam or Eric. Amelia had come to her twice but she had nothing to tell her since she was closely followed and reported to the King.

Then Amelia stopped coming see her. She had no friends, no one she could trust. Even that Were send by De Castro who was supposed to protect her. His name was David. He was a nice guy, a Were-leopard. The first year she'd kept herself distant from him, but then she'd started to suspect him. He knew she was a telepath, so he didn't receive the most important orders from the King, keeping her in the dark of everything that was really happening. She'd tried to listen to him and the only thing she could get was about a woman named Abby. First she'd thought it was a girl he dated, but then she'd realized there was nothing romantic about her. After several months she'd learned that it was a Vampire and she'd quickly made the connection. Abby was Pam. She'd felt so relieved to know that David wasn't only protecting her for De Castro, but was also a direct protection from Eric and Pam.

She'd said nothing to David, but she opened herself a bit to him because somehow, talking to him was like being with them.

But everything changed a few days ago. It started with David stopped coming and she was afraid someone had found out about his link to Pam. She'd tried to find something out from the King's Humans, but she heard nothing. De Castro summoned her like each night of the previous weeks, months, years, and she'd noticed nothing different. She thought there was nothing to worry about and went to bed calling after the Bond which was still there, very faint, but still inside her. Then the worst happened the night before. Right after sunset, she'd tried to reach the Bond but she felt nothing. It was empty, her heart was suddenly cut in two and she couldn't feel the other part. She'd spent the whole night panicking, crying and she was clearly losing her mind.

A doctor was send to her room but she said nothing. The doctor didn't know what to do and gave her sleeping-pills. She slept but in the morning, she was still feeling empty. She tried to know if there was something on Eric's possible death, but she felt like everyone was keeping her in the dark. So it was that day she'd made her decision.

Now she was standing on the last floor of the imposing Casino owned by De Castro. She'd managed to come here unnoticed. She knew everything about the security, so it had been easier than she'd thought. Her feet were a few inches from the edge. The void seemed so unreal and almost welcoming.

She waited for the sun to disappear so she could finally jump. Without Eric, there was no reason to go on living. She'd hoped that he would somehow come and save her. It was that only hope that had kept her living in this awful place. But now, she knew she was powerless, completely alone. Her Great Grandfather was gone. Dermot and Claude were somewhere, but she didn't know how to reach them, she knew it was too dangerous to come to her. Even though, there was no point to go on living without Eric. He had been her everything and she'd realized it too late.

The half part of the sun was behind the horizon. She'd stopped crying. She was ready to join all the dear ones she'd lost. She thought of her brother, hoping that he was making a good father, her friend Tara and her twins, and her dear friend Sam who'd always been there to protect her. He'd tried to keep her in Bon Temps, and almost lost his life for that, so she'd asked him not try again and she completely stopped talking to him. She'd missed them all but now she was ready to let them go. They had their own lives.

She fixed the horizon and smiled at the last rays of light. The sky was now a dark veil and the lights of the city covered the faint lights from the stars. She was ready now.

She knew that she only had a few seconds before the King would realize she'd disappeared. The Vampires would all start to get up and it was time for her to accomplish her last task. She said goodbye to the sun and the stars were going to welcome her.

The wind blew around her, making her hair dance around her. She moved one foot and extended her arms like a bird. She looked straight forward and whispered to the wind his beloved name before jumping.

oOoOoOoOoO

She lifted her head and pulled the strand of hair that covered her eyes. She studied the line that started from his blond hair down to his nose then to his lips. His features were so serious, so determined and he was hers. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and felt his arm move her closer to him. She watched his firm hand holding the steering-wheel and the long road in front of them. The humming from the bond was back and it felt so right.

She'd jumped from the roof of the casino earlier that night but her Angel had caught her. There was finally hope and she was going to take that second chance.

* * *

><p>I know it's sad, I'm so sorry! But did you like it? Should I keep this story? I'm waiting for your response! :)<p> 


End file.
